Unexpected
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Benny Colon and original character. He goes to a routine law conference in Philadelphia and meets Valerie Stone who is from Callisto Texas. Then things happen. She is Diana Lindsay's best friend also one of her law partner.s Have has this in my head for a while now and am just getting it started.
1. Chapter 1

Benny Colon had been to a bunch of these levels conferences before . This one happened to be in Philadelphia and also during a week when business was fairly slow at TAC. So it helped him learn a few new things and also sort of get a vacation. But what he didn't count on was meeting someone who would become a big part of his life.

He walked into the room where the conference was being held that day at the hotel. He saw a seat at the end of a row of soft looking chairs near a blond woman. So he walked in that direction to see if anyone else was sitting there.

" Excuse me is this seat taken? He could smell something lightly floral and it made his heart skip a beat.

She turned and said " It is by you.", and she smiled.

" Thank you." He held out his hand. " Benjamin Colon but my friends call me Benny."

" Valerie Stone." She replied. " Nice to meet you Benny."

" You're not from around here."

" Actually I'm from a little town in Texas called Callisto."

" I've heard of it. You wouldn't know a Diana Lindsay would you?"

" Shoot she's only my law partner well one of them and my best friend why?"

" She dates my boss."

" Well isn't this a small world."

" It certainly is." He reaches into his pocket and pulled out a cherry flavored Jolly Rancher candy and then handed one to Valerie as well. " Sometimes my mouth gets dry at these things, these help."

" Aren't you a gentleman. Thank you." She said.

" If you don't have plans for dinner after class I know there is a good brewery a short distance from the hotel that we could walk to and get a casual bite."

" I'd like that , I can meet you in the lobby after I freshen up a bit."

" Good, we can make it six fifteen since we finish here at five."

" All right. I'll look forward to it."

Then the conference started for the day.

Five forty five pm: Valerie dialed her best friend for a pep talk. " This guy at the conference asked me for dinner. I said I'd go but I guess I'm wondering should I. He seems like a gentleman and I don't know I'm probably being silly and he's kind of cute. It's not like I have to see him again when the week is over after all." She took a deep breath for a moment. Then Diana listened and replied.

" Val, have a fling for once in your life. At the worst you can make a new friend. I don't think he would have asked you to dinner if he wasn't a kind man."

" You're right thanks Di, I'm meeting him downstairs on the lobby. The hotel heat has been doing a number on my hair but I think I have it looking decent,"

" You'll be fine. Just be casual."

" I will and I'll let you know how it goes."

" Good."

Meanwhile Benny was downstairs having changed into some darker jeans and a cream colored sweater. He wandered into the gift shop of the hotel thinking he'd get a little something for Valerie. He saw a candy bar with a wrapper that said Philadelphia on it and also a little stuffed bear with a t shirt on that had the same thing on the front and picked both up. Then he found a bag with some purple flowers on it and paid for the three things. It seemed like a nice friendly gift for someone he was getting to know.

He headed out to the lobby and found a comfortable chair and then flipped through the local paper.

Then he heard heels click up to him and saw Valerie wearing an olive green blazer with a black top and some pants with a little leopard print on the side of one leg.

He handed her the gift bag.

" What's this?" Her face lit up.

" Just a little something from here."

" Well that's sweet, Mr. Colon." She smiled.

" Good."

Then they headed out the front door of the hotel and walked to the brewery.

" It's supposed to have good food and some different flavored beers." Benny said.

" Well I guess we're going to find out. If they have a decent way of making French fries I'll be happy."

" A lady after my own heart." He smiled.

" I don't indulge very often."

" Then I think we both can have a treat."

" Yes we can."

When they got to the brewery , Benny held the door open for her to walk in.

" I didnt think men did that anymore. Thank you."

" My mother would kick my butt if I didn't treat a woman with respect ." He said softly .

" I see."

They went to the desk to ask about a table and told there was a fifteen minute wait. So they were given a buzzer and a list of the beers and some of the appetizer items to look at,

Benny said " I might try this apple flavored ale."

" I was thinking the chocolate stout sounded good and they have French fries,". Valerie smiled.

" Yes they do, I think I want some of the fried mozzarella sticks too."

" All right."

They sat down on a soft looking lounge seat to wait for their table to be ready .

P

P


	2. Chapter 2

Valerie's hotel room after dinner with Benny:

" Well that was amazing." He said among the rumpled blue sheets on the king sized bed.

" Yes it damn straight was Mr. Colon. But you should know that I don't do this often , as a matter of fact not at all."

" I don't either honestly. All I know is there is something about you that draws me in Valerie. And I want to know more and build whatever it is."

" Me too. I think we can make it work between Texas and New York. There are airlines after all."

" Yes and FaceTime and cell phones for texting. Which reminds me you need my number ."

She handed him her phone after opening her contacts.

Benny added his number with the words New York for the digits.

She smiled as he handed her his phone to do the same.

She thought a moment and typed the word Texas and a heart symbol before putting her number in.

Benny saw it and smiled. " Perfect though I was thinking you'd be Star since that is part of the name of your state after all."

" I think that's your first nickname for me. I like it." Valerie patted his chest with her hand.

" We still have the rest of the week here and then we figure out what to do next." Benny said.

" Well right now I'd like to stay here in your arms and get some sleep. " She said softly.

" Best part is I'm two doors down so I can freshen up in the morning before the conference starts quickly. "

" Yes you can and I'll get coffee for us."

" Good." Then they curled up in each other's arms and clicked the light off as they fell asleep.

Sometimes things just happened but this was a good one for both of them.

The next morning: Benny kissed Valerie's cheek before he headed to his room to shower and shave quickly.

" Morning I guess I had better get moving and get beautiful." She smiled softly

" You already are honey."

" And you are a sweet talker this morning sir."

" I tend to call it like it is. Sometimes it works for me and others not so much."

" Well in my case I like it. I'll meet you downstairs for coffee in half an hour okay?"

Benny touched her face gently. " Sounds good. But I'm not sure I'll need a whole lot of caffeine this morning."

He winked at her.

" We'll find out. I know you'll want your bagel."

Then he clicked out of her room to head to his own. These conferences were pretty casual dress wise which was good.

Valerie hummer as she headed to the shower. Whatever this was she was going to hold onto it for herself. It made her feel happy and she hadn't in quite sometime.

Downstairs in the hotel cafe before the days classes started Valerie found Benny at a table with two cups of coffee in to go containers and also her Greek yogurt and granola next to his bagel with almond butter on a plate.

" Well you got breakfast for me and remembered what I like how sweet."

" My boss studies human behavior , I guess some of it rubbed off on me over the years."

" It makes you a gentleman in my book." She sat down across from him and sipped her coffee slowly.

" Perfect."

She had a scoop necked lavender colored long sleeved top on and some chocolate brown pants with some sparkly things near her low heeled boots.

" I like that color on you."

" Well might I say I like you in red."

Benny smiled. " I'll keep that in mind."

They ate their breakfast and listened to the local news and weather in the background.

" This is much more crisp than Texas here."

" Well if you visit New York we'll have to find you some sweaters and warm things."

" Yes we will. I think you might like Texas though."

" You're there so it will be fine."

They finished their food and then picked up their coffees to take to class with them. Their hands brushed a little as they headed to the elevator and each of them felt a little pleasant zing of electricity. They smiled and then found seats in the same row as the previous day.


	3. Two Weeks

I have Cable in my fics even though she's not on Bull.

It was two weeks later:

Benny was sending a text message when footsteps sounded in the doorway of the mock court area.

" You might want to come and eat before the natives take all the good stuff."

" Thanks I'll be there in a minute Bull."

" Okay."

Benny finished his text and headed to where they gathered to eat. He sat in his usual chair and felt everyone looking at him as he made a plate up of Chinese food.

" I saved you some garlic spare ribs.", Cable said .

" Thanks kid." Benny's face softened.

" Did I grow blue hair or something? "

" Did anything special happen at the conference you were at?" Chunk asked

" I learned a few new ways to sharpen my arguments. Also some new defense strategies. Classes were long."

" Okay."

" People were there from all over."

Benny ate some of his food then. His plate wasn't as full as usual.

" Watching your figure?" Bull joked

" Some of my pants were getting a little snug. When I tweaked my shoulder I couldn't lift for a while but now I can."

" I see."

They ate and the others talked about plans for the weekend and whatever.

" I'm going to get caught up on some laundry and maybe do some non work reading, ". Benny said.

" Well if you want to grab some pizza, call me,". Danny said.

" I will Thanks."

After Benny got up from the table to head to his room , Marissa followed him for a moment.

" There's a package in your room for you." She said softly .

Benny's face softened .

" Well whoever it is that makes you smile like that, you deserve it ." She said

" Thanks Marissa. "

She patted his shoulder and Benny headed to his room to see what was waiting for him.

He found a box on the table near his couch and smiled when he saw Lindsay Stone and Turner on the address label. Then he opened it to see what was inside.

First was a bag of Jolly Ranchers with a note that said " A friend tells me the grape ones are good even though you're partial to cherry."

He pulled that out and placed it in a drawer in his small filing cabinet area.

Then he felt something soft and smiled when he pulled it out. A little stuffed bear with a t shirt on that said " Lone Star State." He put that in his laptop bag to go home with him.

Then he saw a file with a post it note from Bull on it with

" Benny let me know what you think."— Jason

The argument Benny was running was for an appeal hearing and this file would be the last order of business for the day.

He looked through it and didnt really see a case. So he got his things together and the file and then tapped on Bull's doorway as he was feeding his guinea pig a carrot.

" Come in."

" You really like her don't you?"

" She's a good pet. Gives me company in here."

" Good for you, Lola does the same thing for me at home."

" Oh right you have a cat. Remind me to take my Zyrtec before I visit ."

" Sorry I forgot that."

" It's fine."

" I looked at that file you wanted me to see and I don't see much of a case in it Bull. I know this is a connected client but there just isn't a whole lot for me to defend there."

" Thank you Benny. I guess I was just hoping it was less flimsy than it looks." " Now go enjoy your weekend."

" I will, are you seeing Diana on yours?"

" No this is her girls weekend with a friend from work. Something about chocolate and movies and getting their nails done."

" I see, if you want brunch let me know."

" All right I'll talk to you later Benny."

" Sure." Then he headed home to his apartment.


	4. A Month

It was Thursday and Valerie was finishing up her final paperwork for a motion next week. She finished her final copy and got it ready to file with the clerks office for Tuesday morning. Then she heard Diana's heels click up to her doorway. " Are you about ready to call it a day Val?"

" Yes I just have to drop off my final paperwork for my motion next Tuesday and then I am done for the week."

" Well then enjoy your Friday off. I have some stuff to put in the shredder and I'll have a light day myself. Shannon has a client meeting at the prison so she's called it a day already." That was their other law partner.

" Enjoy your weekend, is Jason coming down?"

" I think I'm going to go up and visit him. He was feeling a little under the weather when I talked to him yesterday. So I'm thinking some hugs and attention are in order."

" Well give him a hug for me and tell him I said feel better okay. I have some laundry to get caught up on and maybe I'll grill out while the weather is still decent. I like early fall on my deck with some good chicken and vegetables."

Diana nodded. " You haven't said much about that conference last month though I've noticed your arguments have been sharper in a good way."

" I learned a lot there. It was interesting."

" Someone in Jason's office was there too. It would have been nice if you had met him."

" There were attorneys from all over there. When I'm ready to tell you who I met I will.

" Whoever it is they sure know their way around picking flowers."

" Enjoy your time in New York. Stay warm, it gets crisp there right now."

Then the two women went to their vehicles after Valerie dropped off her paperwork. Her bright blue pickup was next to Diana's sporty looking Audi in candy apple red. Valerie got into her truck and turned the engine on.

The eighties XM satellite radio channel came on and it wasn't her usual Garth Brooks station.

" Well that's new music Val."

" You spend too much time around Jason Di, people can change things up now and then."

She closed her door and drove in the direction of her home.

Diana smiled. And I know someone who likes his eighties music very well. She got into her car and headed home.

Later at Valerie's house : She had changed into some leggings with a leopard print and a Garth Brooks long sleeved t shirt from one of his concerts a few years back. She had just taken off her makeup and removed her contacts . Her glasses were on when there was a knock at her door just after she had tended to Spookys needs . That was her black cat .

She opened it thinking maybe Diana had forgotten something about work.

"Benny , how in blue blazes?"

" I took a day off to come down and see you. I hope that was okay."

" Yes it was. I was just going to make myself some dinner. What are your feelings on steak?"

" I can always eat a good one."

" Well lucky for you Mr. Colon I just happen to have two around."

" I've got some prepackaged Caesar salad mix with a dressing that I made and some nice potatoes for baking. So I just need to get that out of my fridge and pantry drawer. You can get the salad mix and some forks and plates."

Benny did what she asked and they headed out to her deck with Spooky following them.

Valerie went to her grill and started to heat it for the steaks.

" How do you like your steak ?"

" Medium well."

She pulled out a bottle of chilled red wine as well.. " Seems like red will go with the meat, I'm usually a gin and tonic girl. The wine is for Diana when we have girls nights out here."

( More to come in a new part )


	5. Learning Somehing

While Valerie was grilling their steaks she rolled the sleeves up of her t shirt and for a minute forgot the burn scar on the inside of her left arm.

Benny was nearby at the table and asked " What happened there?"

" High school chemistry lab accident. I thought I wanted to be a pharmacist for a while .Most of the time I don't show that part of my arm very much."

Benny lifted her arm and kissed the scar gently.

" Oh my." Valerie said.

" It's part of you and I want to know more of those things."

" I learned who my real friends were after that time. Diana stuck around and she is still there now."

" How long have you two known each other honey?"

" Our mamas were friends so we always knew about each other . When we were older we got to be friends on our own. She's been here for me through a lot."

" My stepmother favored my sister Allie more. Kind of made her into her own version of Texas Beauty Pagent Barbie. Told me it was a good thing I was smart because I wouldn't be pretty after I was burned. I don't see her much. Rhonda Sue likes being Mrs. Judge Frederick Stone and doing the social things in Austin. Daddy and I talk once a month." She stopped to flip the steaks and open the foil on the potatoes to add some garlic butter after slitting them with a knife on the top.

" Allie is in prison. She had a car accident when she was driving under the influence and a friend of hers was killed. I couldn't defend her because it went against my values so she doesn't speak to me. She's in contact with my dad and stepmother though. I know that's not really getting to know you conversation but I wanted to tell you everything early on." " My mama died of a broken heart over my sister." She blinked for a moment.

Benny held her hand. " You've been through a lot of heartbreak. But I'm here and I will be unless you tell me you don't want that anymore ."

She kissed his cheek. " Thank you , you're such a rock."

" Maybe but sometimes I crumble too. I have one older sister Isabella , most people call her Izzy. She has the health and beauty empire called Bella Colon. You've probably heard of it. There was also our mom until breast cancer took her from us. She was a lawyer, probably why I do what I do."

He felt Valerie hold his hand then,

" Well I think our steaks are just about perfect so we just need to plate them up with salad and the potatoes and pour the wine."

Benny smiled. " It smells fantastic." " It's so open here and so quiet."

" I bet you don't get that in the city."

" Not much, I sometimes go to the Adirondacks for a weekend and hike. It's good for my head when i don't feel like boxing."

" I understand and I can show you some nice walking places while you're here."

" I'd like that but then I just like time with you too."


	6. Two Months

" So what are your plans for the weekend Benny?" Bull asked casually.

"I have some stuff to clear out of my closet at home, a few shirts that have seen better days. And I need a few groceries and some cat litter." " Are you seeing Diana this weekend?"

" She has a spa weekend with one of the women who work at her firm , a Valerie something she said."

Benny nodded. "I see." " Well if you want to grab brunch give me a call. It's been a while since I've had Leo's hashbrowns with sour cream and chives mixed in. "

" I will, I might catch up on some reading I think ."

" All right good."

Benny handed him the last file in his stack. " There you are Bull. I tweaked what the judge wanted on paper from my closing in the last case that we had and it should meet with Judge Turner's approval now."

"I think she's got a crush on you Benny." Bull joked.

" She's got a daughter my age Jason. She's softer than people think off the bench. We've talked sometimes. She wants me to find the right woman and settle down."

" Hmm who knew she was a romantic."

" You know what my track record has been like. Maybe someday someone will come along."

" Don't give up on it Benny. Someone will happen when you least expect it."

Then the lights were turned off and Jason checked his guinea pigs food and water supply for the weekend. Sometimes he took her home with him in a separate cage but she seemed comfortable in the office and wasn't afraid to be here in the quiet. The security guards would check her when they did their shift after hours and pop some fresh fruit in here and there for her. Jason also would come by if he wanted a certain book to study again.

Later at Benny's apartment:

He decided to FaceTime Valerie for a little while.

"Hey there Ms. Lone Star."

" Well howdy New York How was your day?"

" Good I got some long overdue files off my desk and revamped a closing argument that a judge wanted tweaked on paper. And now of course I'm talking to my girl."

" Yes you are. Which reminds me I probably won't talk to you until late Sunday afternoon. I have a spa thing with Diana planned and she's been talking about this chocolate scented foot scrub and massage all week."

" I heard about it from Jason. He asked about my plans for the weekend and then told me he wasn't seeing Diana. I thought I almost gave it away when he said your name about a women's weekend. I just asked him about brunch and changed the subject."

" Well whenever you want to tell people we can. Diana is wondering who the stuffed tiger toy on a certain shelf in my office is from. I named him Juan Valdez after the Colombian coffee guy."

Benny laughed. " Nice. I remembered you said you had one for a while growing up and then you didn't know what happened to him so I thought a new friend would be nice."

" He is, he's right beside an angel that was my mama's. One of the few things of hers that I have,".

" Well then he can protect her."

" Yes he can." Benny smiled when he saw Spooky on the screen and moved a little as Lola got up beside him.

" Our kitties want to see each other."

" That's so cute, I want them to meet sometime."

" They will, I think they will be good friends. Lola is very gentle most of the time."

" Good Spooky is too."

They talked a while longer.

" I almost hate to say goodbye to you sweetie but I have an early morning time to meet Diana tommorrow."

" Well sweet dreams and enjoy your pampering. When we talk Sunday you can tell me all about it."

" I love you Benny and I will."

" I love you too Valerie. I'll look forward to it."

She smiled. " Sleep well. There's a little something in your bag from your last spur of the moment visit that might help."

" All right , what did you do?"

" Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you ." She blew him a kiss and winked.

" Right back at you." He did the same and then they finished the call.

Benny got a shower after that and heated up some leftover peanut noodles from a Thai place on his corner. He popped open a bottle of beer and then sat on his couch with his food and drink on the coffee table. Lola went to play with her toy yarn ball from Cable.


	7. Friction and Flying

Sometimes she didn't feel like talking to anyone. Not even Benny who she should be talking to right now the most. She hated this time of year. It brought back things she had worked hard on forgetting and healing from. She spun her plastic spoon around in her lunch container of Greek yogurt with little granola pieces and then just ate a little before tossing it in the trash can near her desk.

" Val I'm worried about you , you've been looking at that blank document on your laptop for two hours now." Diana said cautiously.

" Sometimes I just don't have it to argue about bullshit with people and stupid things they do even if it earns me a very nice pile of money in the process." She clocked some buttons on the screen to shut her laptop off just as the word New York popped up on her FaceTime .

" Well seems like you need to head home since you don't seem to be in a work frame of mind today. I know this time of year is tough on you but you look like hell my friend and I love you so I'm worried. Have you talked to Benny?"

" I haven't felt like it. I'm on that week where I'm quiet."

" All right but do something for me, go home and call him. Or have some nachos with extra jalapeños . I can handle things here and so can Shannon."

Valerie nodded and gathered her things to go home.

Meanwhile at TAC; Benny was in his office when Valerie's laptop turned off. She must not have seen the word pop up or he knew she would have talked to him. He signed off on a file for Marissa to dispose of and then went to Bull's office.

He knocked on the doorframe gently . " Are you going to see Diana this weekend? He asked casually.

" I was thinking about it yes, why?"

" Valerie and I haven't been connecting the past few days and I guess I'm worried."

" Well I'll tell you what, you pack a bag and I'll have Joe fly you down tonight, I'll bring you home in a couple of days. It's not like you need to be here to shred old case files anyway."

" Thanks Bull. I just want to know she's okay."

" I understand, go get ready to see your girl." " Oh if you need me you call okay?"

" I will thank you."

Benny gathered his things to go home and pack and decided to see how Lola would handle Spooky. Valerie had wanted the cats to meet so it felt like this was a good moment.

It wasn't hard to pack since he was mostly casual when he saw Valerie for a few days. He packed the cats favorite toys and her blanket with some kibble in a plastic bag. One advantage of Jason's friends planes was that Lola could be on the plane with him and not underneath in some cargo bin.

Benny gave the cat a little liquid medicine to calm her down before they headed to Bull's usual airstrip. He knew she'd be sleepy and probably curl up on his lap. Honestly he felt like he might want to stretch out a bit himself with his music on while he was in the air. He had what they needed so now it was just time to head to Callisto. He only hoped Valerie would be okay with seeing him when he hadn't spoken to her for a few days. He just wanted his arms around her if nothing else. There was a spare bedroom at Diana's if needed and he had packed Zyrtec in case he had to be around the dogs but he was hoping that it didn't come to that,

There was a small plastic Coke bottle in an ice bucket and a package of Skittles on the table near where he would sit. He placed Lola's carrier on the floor gently and opened it. She blinked and stretched and then climbed slowly to his lap with a little purr. " Sleepy kitty." Benny smiled and ran his hand over her back. She was smaller than usual for a 3 year old adult female cat but his vet said she was in good shape when she had checkups and her shots. Her guess was that she may have been a runt of her litter and been malnourished on the street before the rescue found her.

" You're going to meet a new friend. I think you'll like Spooky. And her human is very nice too."

Then Benny felt the plane lift off and he rested his head against the soft leather seat that felt like butter as his eyes drifted shut.


	8. Valerie

Valerie Stone's house on Cattleman Drive in Callisto Texas:

She didn't live far from Diana's home and sometimes her father brought over peaches from her mothers tree that Valerie made pie with and also homemade preserves for on her toast on in her morning premade oatmeal mix. She opened her door and Spooky came down the hall with a yawn to greet her.

" You're being lazy too, Spooky Jo?" She checked he cats food bowl and water before changing her litter. Then she went back in the bedroom and changed into some soft pajama pants with little gray stars on a deep red background and then found the hoodie Benny had said was from Cable. It read Attorney Colon's and TAC below it. It was in rose pink. Diana had one from Jason that was plum colored. She wore it when she walked the dogs sometimes and came to Valerie's for coffee.

Then she went to her couch and put her feet up on it while popping open a beer and taking a swallow slowly .

There was a rumpled bag of dill pickle flavored chips on the end of the coffee table and she munched on a few. She didn't feel like spice just then. She had placed her phone on the table face down so at first she didn't hear the FaceTime alert sound. After a few minutes she heard it again and saw New York .

" Howdy Benny." She said softly.

" Well Hey back Ms, Lone Star." He replied.

" I miss you."

" Baby whats going on? I haven't heard your voice in a few days and you seem a little worn."

" Fun of being a girl. I'm bloated tired and bitchy."

" Well I think if you open your door I might be able to help you feel better,"

" Wait what ?" " How this is a Wednesday?" She opened her front door and there was Benny with an overnight bag and a cat carrier. He placed it on the floor and opened it while Lola walked out slowly and blinked. " I brought a friend to meet Spooky."

Valerie's black cat came over and sniffed at the newcomer but then lifted her paw and after setting it with her tongue began to groom Lola's back.

" Well they like each other." Valerie smiled.

" Yes they do."

Benny looked at Valerie's coffee table. " Beer and chips?"

" I felt like it. I don't like this time of year."

" Well why don't I make you a little something to take the edge off?"

". All right." She nodded and sat on the couch. Benny rolled up his sleeves and went into her kitchen after he had put his coat on one end of her couch near his bag.

Valerie sat there and watched the cats move down the hall to play together. She couldn't believe he had come down here. But yet she needed him right now,


	9. Your Shirt

Your Shirt: The title of this chapter is from a song by Chelsea Cutler and on her Snow in October EP. She is a recent music discovery of mine. And I like her sound so far.

The Snickers pie recipe can be found on food

" So." Benny said after he had brought a light dinner into the living room and placed a creamy chicken soup with a little spice and grillled cheese and bacon sandwiches on the coffee table in front of Valerie. He hadn't eaten much of a lunch so he wanted a light meal and this worked for both of them.

" Well I guess I haven't been a very good girlfriend the past few days have I?" She said softly .

" You weren't feeling great. It happens to the best of us."

Valerie took a bite of her sandwich before speaking again.

" That was part of it but the other part well you remember when I told you about Cody?"

" Yes I do." Benny nodded.

" This month is the anniversary of when he had his accident. I know we were over by then and he wasn't healthy for me but it still makes me sad to think of what he could have done with his life. So much wasted time." Valerie took a spoonful of soup slowly and looked down at the cushion of her couch for a moment.

" Hey, look at me." Benny gently lifted her chin with his thumb. " It's something that hurts, I understand. When it gets around my moms birthday I don't do well. I go to Jason's place in the Adirondacks and kind of hibernate there. My schedule at TAC is cleared that week as well. "

Valerie blinked for a moment but a tear still slid down her face.

" I know he doesn't deserve my tears but I was blamed for it. If I hadn't left him he'd be here. There was a complaint to the bar about me and it took me three months to get out from under. I almost left working with Diana because I didn't want her reputation hurt."

Benny nodded. " Been there. There was a lawsuit over one of my old cases at the DA's office that could have cost me everything I'd built. Turns out people who I thought were friends that were loyal weren't so much. So I found out the hard way. ". " Bull saved my ass."

Then they each ate more food for a moment.

" If you had left what we have Benny I wouldn't have blamed you." Her chin quivered a little.

" No chance sweetheart. When I'm in something I stick. I love you Valerie Stone and I'm not going anywhere. I want you in my life okay."

" All right." She leaned in and ran her hands gently over his shirt. " That feels so soft."

" It's older. Not one of Chunks designs. One of the last casual ones someone bought me. Mama thought I looked good in slate gray with a little blue stripe. She wanted me to be comfortable sometimes and not just in my suits and ties at work."

Valerie nodded. " I see." She felt his arms move around her. " Thank you Benny."

" For what?"

" Coming down here to be my hero. I need someone right now."

He gently kissed the side of her face. " I'm always there. Even if it means FaceTime from the office or my condo. Just talk to me."

She held his hand. " I promise. I've worked so hard on healing and learning to trust and love again. I even snapped at Di today."

" She'll forgive you. I'm sure she understands. I've had moments with Jason where I've done that. She loves you and probably worries. She's your sister."

" You're right. I do have a funny scented candle that she'll like. When I go back to work I'll take it to her."

" That sounds like a nice idea."

" Now Mr. Colon since you made me a nice meal, I have something chocolate and a little gooey defrosting in my refrigerator so let me get that out and we'll both have a treat."

" It's not Snickers pie is it ? I only have that on my birthday."

" Wait and see it won't be a surprise if I tell you." Valerie smiled.

" All right Ms. Lone Star." He wrapped an arm around her.

" You look a little tired honey."

" I had a few late nights. Housecleaning at TAC time. Amazing what gets piled up in desk drawers after a while."

" Well after we have our dessert, you can get a nice shower and we'll go curl up ."

" That right there sounds like heaven. "

She went to the kitchen and got their dessert. Benny's face lit up when he saw it. " Baby."

" There's my Benny smile. Let me know if it tastes okay."


	10. New York

The next month: Benny had been dragging for a few days and hadn't FaceTimed Valerie. He had just finished work for the day and was on his couch with a white t shirt on fresh form the shower and some older sweats from law school that he wore around his house when he felt lazy. Then he heard his FaceTime signal and the word Texas popped up on screen with the little heart symbol beside it.

" Hey honey."

" Well howdy back Benny. You look a little worn around the edges ." Valerie said softly.

" I don't know if I'm trying to come down with something but I've just felt low energy this week."

" Well would a hug help?"

" It would but you're in Texas right now." He said softly,

" Well you could open your door and collect." She smiled.

" Wait what?" He clicked his door open then and Valerie stood there in a rose colored jacket with a scoop necked matching top with a blue star on the front over some jeans.

She placed some bags down on the floor and Spooky walked out of one to go and find Lola to play with.

The other looked bigger than an overnight bag but wasn't a full suitcase.

Valerie walked over and hugged him for a moment. Something lightly floral wafted into the room as he stood there. Then he said " How?"

" Well I just asked Jason if you had been busy and the next thing I knew a pilot friend of his was flying down to bring me up here. He said you had tommorrow off and to enjoy your long weekend. "

" That's Bull. He worries when I'm not at the top of my game."

" He cares for his brother. "

" I know."

" So Mr. Colon tell me what hurts so I can help it feel better." Her hand touched his face gently .

" I've just had a scratchy throat off and on. A few muscle aches here and there."

" Would you be opposed to a bath?"

" I had a hot shower earlier and I was just going to sprawl on my couch before you came."

" All right then why don't you get yourself comfy and I'll make a little tea for you that might help."

Benny kissed her cheek. " Thank you sweetheart. I missed you ."

" I know, me too." She smiled at him and watched while he curled up under a pewter colored blanket with a red stripe at the bottom that looked like it was handmade. She wondered if it had been something that his mother had done and thought oh honey.

Then she went and found some tea from Bella Colon and put some water on to boil for it. She knew it would taste good and also relax him a little. She found some honey and decided to squirt some into the mug of boiling water after she had added the teabag to it.

" Here we are." She sat down beside him and lifted part of the blanket over her lap,

" I like this." He said,

" This blanket looks older, did someone get it for you?"

" My mom made it. I guess I've been thinking of her lately."

Valerie held his hand. " I see."

" Sometimes it sneaks up. I can do fine for a while and then something will bring it back.. But then I was a mamas boy, still am." He looked down at the cats for a moment.

" You told me it was okay to hurt Benny." Valerie's thumb skimmed his jawline.

" I know. I guess I just wish she was here to know you . That I found the real thing. She would love you that much I know. "

" Benny." Valerie just held him.

" I don't talk about her a lot. I should more often."

" Everybody has their things that are hard."

" I know but now I want to enjoy this time with you." His arm lifted and wrapped around her shoulder. " I love you Valerie Stone,"


	11. Thanksgiving

Benny was at Valerie's for Thanksgiving. He had flown down with Jason who was going to spend some time with Diana and her family. He said " Sweetheart you look amazing in that gold sweater ."

Valerie turned from where she was stirring some homemade cranberry sauce and smiled at him. " You look good yourself Benny with that black sweater on and your gray pants ."

He kissed her cheek. " Thank you honey. The table is all set and I opened the Rose and the white wine to let them breathe at both ends of the table."

" Perfect." " I think the fire might need another log on it though. With the rain today it feels a little damp."

" I can do that . So I know that your dad is a federal judge down here but what about your stepmother?"

Valerie turned the heat down on her cranberry mixture. " Rhonda Sue was a beauty pageant contestant, she won Miss Texas a few times and made the finals in Miss America once or twice. Now she's just a professional shopper and society queen. Her job is to look good on my daddy's arm and play around with decorating their house now and then. I'm well not in line with her standard of beauty." Valerie's voice softened for a moment.

" You're perfect to me. " Benny kissed her cheek.

" Thank you honey. I know I shouldn't let her get under my skin but yet sometimes she still does. This day and the fact that you're here with me make it so nothing else matters right now." She smiled.

They finished getting the food all prepared and then there was a knock at the door, Spooky meowed and went down the hall to find Lola to play with somewhere for a while while the guests were here.

" I'll get it honey." Benny said.

" Thank you." Valerie was glad the red wine was cranberry flavored which would make Rhonda Sue happy at least.

Benny opened the door and introduced himself to Valerie's father and stepmother.

" So since you are a high powered New York lawyer I'm sure you could have any woman you want Mr. Colon. That's a Mexican name right ?" Rhonda Sue said while fixing her diamond encrusted Rolex Watch after she had taken off her jacket.

" I could but I am very happy with Valerie in my life. And actually I'm Puerto Rican Mrs. Stone."

" I see, well Puerto Rican, Mexican you all like those jalapeño things and what is it tequila to drink."

" I'm partial to Jack Daniels and Valerie's macaroni and cheese honestly." Benny said politely.

Valerie came out of the kitchen with some appetizers. " I got your hummus Rhonda Sue and some nice fresh vegetables for you to have with it."

" Thank you Valerie. You didnt make that sausage and cornbread dressing again did you ? You know your daddy needs to mind his cholesterol and his diet."

" I don't think one day is going to do that much damage." Valerie's father Frederick Stone said with a not so subtle squeeze of his wife's hand.

" All right ." She sighed ,

" The food is ready if everyone would like to come to the table." Valerie said calmly.

They moved into the dining room of Valerie's house to have their meal.

Benny held Valerie's chair out for her like he normally did when they had a meal together. Valerie turned and smiled. " Such a gentleman."

Her father did the same with Rhonda Sue before he sat down with Benny finding a seat a few minutes later.


	12. After Dinner

**Later after dinner had been eaten and the dishes done, Benny and Valerie were sitting on her couch with the fire crackling in the background and with their arms around each other. " Well honey I think you made a good impression with my family," Valerie smiled softly as their cats played by the fireplace with some toys.**

" **Good I was hoping I did. I haven't really gotten to the meet the parents thing much before I met you." Benny said.**

" **You were just fine. I think Daddy was about ready to pull strings to get you a job down here with the federal system as a defense attorney if you would have said the word."**

" **That would have been nice of him but I like what I do for Bull and the team at TAC are my family. But I would like you to think about possibly moving to the city when we're there."**

 **Valerie looked at him. " That's something big to think about. But I won't rule it out just now." She ran her hand up his arm gently.**

" **Well all right at least you know the offer is open."**

" **Yes I do and I think Rhonda Sue was surprised that I make more money than you do. I think she thought that you were wealthy working with Jason."**

" **I do okay for what I need, I save my money and besides I like having some to spend on my girl here and there." He kissed her lips gently .**

" **You do?" Valerie blushed a little. " I love you Benny."**

 **He smiled. " I love you too. I'm so thankful that I found you when I did. "**

 **She nodded. " Me too. Since the weather is supposed to be better tommorrow I have something I want to show you in the morning before we go to the outlet mall to do some Christmas shopping. I have a place that I go to that's for my mama."**

" **All right I'd like that. It feels right that I should sort of meet her too but I like to think she knows about me." Benny said.**

" **I think she does too. I know she would like you a lot. Sometimes it's not fair that she's not here."**

" **I understand. But if she was anything like you then I already love her." Benny said softly,**

" **Thank you sweetheart." Valerie's head rested on his left shoulder.**

" **You were up early this morning to start cooking. Would you like a nice bath ?"**

" **I would if you join me Mr. Colon."**

" **Well I guess I could give it a try. Do you want your IPod and the dock in there when I start the water?"**

" **That would be so nice. My Garth playlist is the first one."**

" **Garth Brooks? I guess I am going to be introduced to all kinds of new things when I spend time here with you."**

" **You night just like him Benny. I can make you a copy of my playlist for your phone."**

" **All right I can give it a try." He shrugged. " But why don't you go get us both something comfortable for after the bath and I'll go get the water started. Is it a lavender or cinnamon and vanilla night honey?"**

" **Diana got me a new bath bomb called Winter Night that's under my sink so can you put that in the tub with some vanilla?"**

" **Sure honey. I'll meet you in the bathroom when you're ready."**

 **She kissed his cheek. " Thank you." Then she went to her bedroom to get her pajamas and Benny's soft t shirt from NYU Law and his pajama pants. He had a few of those shirts and she knew he liked them when he wanted to relax.**

 **For herself she had a men's style pajama top in light purple and some leopard print pajama bottoms to wear. Tonight was for comfort.**


	13. Chapter 13

Valerie moved her fingers gently through Benny's hair while his head rested on her lap while they were on his couch. She had decided to come up for Christmas with him since her dad and Rhonda Sue had made plans to go to Hawaii. And then Benny had come down with a head cold and couldn't fly so they were having a cozy holiday celebration with just them. Benny sniffed softly for a moment.

" Are you sleepy honey?" Valerie asked softly.

" A little but I like being where I am right now."

" If you need to close your eyes go ahead. I'll be right here."

" All right." He blew his nose softly on one of the million tissues that he had used since Valerie had arrived. A soft sigh followed that .

" Benny?"

" I just feel bad like I ruined our Christmas with this cold. I wanted to take you out and do things with you and I've felt miserable for a few days."

" I only wanted to be here with you. Besides we can still go out to dinner. That diner you showed me the last time I was here has good comfort food and it wouldn't be far for you to walk while you're not feelin well."

" Sure we can go there tommorrow. I love you."

" I love you too, now go ahead and snuggle in and take a nice nap. I'll make some soup later for dinner that should help you start kicking those sniffles in the butt." " Oh that reminds me look what Diana got Jason for Christmas."

She pulled up a picture on her cell phone of Jason holding a small brown kitten in his hand.

" Bull with a kitty? I can see that. I'm glad he needs so,e company sometimes and something to get him out of the office at night when he gets too absorbed in work."

" I think it was a cute idea and one of the sheriffs deputies working in the courthouse had a cat who had a litter. Jason's was the runt that didn't have a home so Di took her to surprise him."

" That was sweet."

Benny felt a yawn coming on and tried to fight it off but it happened anyway. " Cold medicine makes me sleepy."

" Rest will help you feel better." Valerie wrapped her arms around him gently and pulled a blanket over him.

( More to come)


	14. Attacked

He just wanted her to wake up and say something to him. Anything even his name. He just sat there beside her in the chair in her hospital room and held her hand and ran his fingers through the ends of her hair. He heard footsteps walk up beside him. " You need to eat Benny. They want her sedated to see if the pressure decreases in her brain from the fall." Jason said worriedly.

" You mean when that animal that was in court with her decided to shove her to the ground face first with his handcuffs on don't you ?" Benny's brown eyes flashed.

" All right never let it be said you aren't realistic. "

" I love her and I can't lose her. There's your reality."

" Please try and eat and have something to drink. ". " I know you won't leave to go home and sleep even though it looks like you need more than one deep tissue massage when all of this is over from the way your shoulders are."

" It's not about me. She has to come first. I'll fix myself when things change."

" But you're not going to do her any damn good if you go down yourself. There is a hotel room booked for you right across the street from here. I'll sit with her while you go and shower. Take ten minutes and do that. There are also some comfortable clothes there courtesy of Marissa who went to your place to check on the cats and get them for you ."

Benny opened his mouth and closed it again.

" You're welcome. Let me know how you like the suite."

" I'll be back in under a half hour . The nurses have my cell phone number and so do you. Thank you Bull." His whole tone and body language softened.

" Anytime."

Then Benny walked out of the room to the elevator.

Jason sat there and held Valerie's hand, " You know trying to take care of Benny is going to give me gray hair. He needs you to be okay. We all do, Diana is flying up tommorrow . So if you were going to wake up that would be a good time. Your bruises on your face are healing nicely. You'll be off your feet for a while. Your left ankle didn't quite like the marble floor in the courthouse hallway that much. The person who hurt you is in a cell and he won't be out for the rest of his natural life. It seems they don't like people hurting the daughter of a judge very much here in New York or for that matter the girlfriend of a well known defense attorney. ". He ran his hand over her arm gently.

Fifteen minutes later : Benny came back wearing some older jeans and a hooded type sweater in a pewter gray color. It looked soft and well worn a bit. He looked as if he had shaved as well but was still tired.

" Any change?"

" No still the same. I hope I was good company. You look a little more comfortable ."

" I had a good shower and I needed out of those work clothes. Valerie likes me casual when we're at home."

" I understand, Diana likes it when I wear sweaters when we see each other too." " Am I doing enough for both of you Benny?"

" You're here . That's a lot." Benny saw a chocolate milkshake on the corner table and placed a straw in it and then took a swallow. " From Jake's diner ?"

" As if I would get one of your stress things from anywhere else Mr . Colon?" Jason smirked.

Then Benny opened a paper bag beside his drink. " And his chili with extra cheddar cheese in it ." His face softened .

" You always know."

" So do you . I know who hides salt and vinegar chips in my desk when I've had a tough one. Other than double stuffed Oreos." He smiled. " Just hang in there."


	15. Setback

A few days later the doctors tried to decrease Valerie's sedation but when they were doing so she had a seizure and slipped into a coma. Benny was in some jeans and a shirt from TAC that was cream colored and had a green pinstripe on the sleeves . It was long sleeved and soft to the touch. He coughed a little and took a swallow of Pepsi from a plastic bottle nearby. Then he stood up and stretched before sitting back down again in a chair near Valerie's side.

" How long have you had that cough Benny?" Bull asked.

" It's just a scratchy throat Doctor Bull."

" Well it seems like you should maybe put the Pepsi away and maybe have some hot tea for a change counselor."

" You know what Bull you don't get to tell me how to be right now. The woman I love is in this bed and may be dying. That tops anything physically wrong with me at the moment. Besides if this was Diana you'd be the same way."

" If what was me?" Heels clicked in he doorway of Valerie's room then. " Seems like you could use a breather Benny so why don't you let me have a little girlfriend time with my friend for a few minutes." She kissed Jason's cheek then.

" Hey there Dr. Bull, and you're wearing a soft sweater just for little old me." She smiled.

" Yes I am." He nodded.

Benny got up and walked out into the hallway for a moment. He sat in a chair and leaned his head back against the wall behind it. Footsteps approached him and then Jason sat down in a chair beside him .

" Your voice sounds like it's just about shot Benny."

" Good then I won't have to talk to you."

" It's a good thing i know how you get when you're stressed and sick so I won't take that personally." " You also know with your asthma that you can't mess around with a cough."

" I don't need therapy sessions right now Bull. I know you're here for me but you weren't there for Izzy when she lost the baby." His voice cracked then.

" News flash Benny she didn't want me there . And yes if it were Diana in that room you can be damn sure I would be a mess too. Valerie needs you right now and if you go down neither of you will be in good shape. I'm asking you to please get some rest and some tea for your throat. " " I know you're a pitbull with a sore paw or two right now."

Benny rolled his eyes, " You always bring up the pitbull thing when I'm pissed,". His voice had a squeaky sound.

" I think you should give your voice a break. I am going to find some tea for you and I know to get cinnamon ."

" Thank you." Benny sighed softly .

( Part one of an update and yes Benny has laryngitis)


	16. She Awakens

Rain drops slid down the window of Valerie's hospital room. Benny walked over to it to just look out for a moment . He had only left to change clothes and shower. The rest of the time he had been by Valerie's side or holding her hand . He exhaled softly and touched the glass with his hand. He wished that he could hear Valerie's voice right now more than anything. But the doctors couldn't say how long the coma would last . He walked back to the chair beside her and held her hand . " I miss your voice right now honey. I need to hear it . Also if you weren't in this hospital bed I would hold you in my arms. "Benny's voice wasn't much better and the doctor who examined Valerie earlier said he had laryngitis and also a touch of bronchitis for which she gave him antibiotics to take and an inhaler for his history of asthma flare ups when he caught a cold .

He didn't know the doctor was friends with Bull and that she had been asked to keep an eye on him.

Then Benny felt it . A really weak squeeze on his hand.

" Valerie?" " Can you hear me?"

He felt her squeeze his hand again. " Good sweetie, let me buzz for the nurse and doctor okay." Benny hit the button beside the bed on the wall and he said that he thought Valerie was waking up.

" All right , let me see those blue eyes ." Benny said softly

Her eyes fluttered open just as the doctor walked in.

" Well Valerie welcome back." She smiled

" B Benny?" She said groggily

" I'm right here. You're in the hospital. You took a bad fall on some ice and hurt your head."

" Did I win the case ?"

Benny laughed . " You kicked ass. Took the guy from the DA's office down and wrapped it all up in a bow really pretty."

" Good. Can I have a vanilla milkshake?"

The doctor smiled . " Ms. Stone you can have anything you want right now. This is a very good day."

" Thank you." The doctor went into the hall to order the milkshake and go over Valerie's chart .

Benny coughed a little.

" I don't like the sound of that cough Benny."

" I have a touch of bronchitis. The laryngitis is backing off though."

" So then you don't really want me to argue with you about not taking care of yourself at the moment ?"

" Not exactly why don't we save that for when you get to come home ."

" All right then." Her hand ran over the stubble on his jaw. " You need some sleep."

" Hard for me to do thaf when you're not there beside me."

" Oh Benny."

"I should call Bull and Diana and tell them you're awake."

" Okay." Valerie turned to look out the window . " Rain?" " Oh well at least I'm dry and warm in here."

Benny called Jason and Diana and told them Valerie was awake and talking to him.

They said they would come by in a few minutes and that he was going home to get some rest .

Benny just said okay and then finished the conversation.

" You scared me. For a while I wondered if I should have brought you up here out of Texas when you got hurt."

His hand played with Valerie's ring that he had given her for Valentines Day.

" Wait just a minute now Benjamin Colon. I moved up here to this city to be with the man that I love. I can visit Texas any old time that I want to . My heart is here with you. Accidents happen. My heel was probably flimsy on my boots and not made for slick cement. I just want to get better and get home ."

" All right." Benny nodded. " God it's so good to have you back. I missed you so damn much." He blinked for a moment .

" Baby you have me and I won't leave you again. I promise." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Then there was a knock on the doorway and Bull and Diana came in. Bull had the milkshake for Valerie and some tea and honey for Benny.


End file.
